2002
Events January * Books released: ** Laws of the Hunt Revised (cMET) ** Vigil Watch: Warrens of the Ratmen (Scarred Lands) ** Tribe Novel: Bone Gnawers and Stargazers (WTA fiction) ** The Scarred Lands Anthology (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Of Sound Mind (FDP) ** Counter Collection II: More Monsters, Creatures & Characters (FDP) ** Demon God's Fane (MP) ** If Thoughts Could Kill (MP) * January 14: Books released: ** Blood Sacrifice: Thaumaturgy Companion (VTM) ** ** Tribebook: Children of Gaia Revised (WTA) ** Convention Book: Iteration X (MTAs) ** Time of Tumult (Exalted) ** February * Books released: ** ** Dharma Book: Resplendent Cranes (KOTE) ** MTAs/ ** Hunter Book: Wayward (HTR) ** Burok Torn: City Under Siege (Scarred Lands) ** Bard's Gate (NG) ** Clan Lasombra Trilogy 1: Shards (VTM fiction) ** Predator & Prey: Mage (HTR and MTAs fiction) ** Beyond All Reason (FDP) * February 8: Shea Porr of the Camarilla Fan Club discusses the judge's decision to grant White Wolf's motion to move the case to Atlanta. The Camarilla can no longer afford the case, and will discuss how to make an easy transition with White Wolf.http://www.ogrecave.com/archives/2002_02_01_archive.shtml * February 12: Bill Bridges returns from Holistic Design to work full-time at White Wolf as developer for Mage: The Ascension. Former developer Jess Heinig goes to Los Angeles, eventually to pick up the developer title for Decipher's Star Trek RPG. * February 25: Books released: ** Caste Book: Zenith (Exalted) March * Books released: ** ** ** Hunter: First Contact (HTR) ** Secrets and Societies (Scarred Lands) ** Clan Tremere Trilogy 3: Widow's Might (VTM fiction) ** Tribe Novel: Children of Gaia and Uktena (WTA fiction) ** Queen of Lies (FDP) * March 18: Released: ** ** April * Books released: ** ** Tribebook: Fianna Revised (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Euthanatos Revised (MTAs) ** Revivify the Vivid (FDP) * April 1: Books released: ** Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook (Exalted) ** Exalted: Beloved of the Dead (Exalted fiction) * April 15: Released: ** * April 27: Noted author George Alec Effinger passes away. May * Books released: ** Tribebook: Get of Fenris Revised (WTA) ** ** Hunter: The Nocturnal (HTR) ** Predator & Prey: Executioner (HTR fiction) ** Counter Collection III: Demons, Devils & Celestials (FDP) * May 13: Books released: ** Savage Seas (Exalted) * May 20: Released: ** June * Books released: ** The Sword of Air (NG) * June 3: Books released: ** ** Havens of the Damned (VTM) ** San Francisco by Night (KOTE and VTM) ** Scarred Lands: Ghelspad (Scarred Lands) ** ** ** ** Graphic Novel: Nosferatu (VTM) ** Dead God Trilogy 1: Forsaken (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Van Richten's Arsenal Vol. 1 (Ravenloft) * June 17: Books released: ** Wilderness and Wastelands (NG) ** '''Maze of Zayene: Tower Chaos (NG) ** ** Book of Eldritch Might II: Songs and Souls of Power (MP) July * July 1: Books released: ** Possessed: A Players Guide (WTA) ** Tradition Book: Hollow Ones Revised (MTAs) ** ** ** ** Hunter: Utopia (HTR) ** ** ** Clan Lasombra Trilogy 2: Shadows (VTM fiction) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 1: Nosferatu (DAV fiction) ** Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook (limited) (DAV) * July 15: Books released: ** Encyclopedia Vampirica (VTM) ** ** ** ** August * Books released: * August 5: Books released: ** Mexico City by Night (VTM) ** Tribebook: Glass Walkers Revised (WTA) ** ** Caste Book: Twilight (Exalted) ** Tribe Novel 6: Silver Fangs & Glass Walkers (WTA fiction) ** The Banewarrens (MP) ** Dark Ages Storyteller Companion (DAV) * August 19: Books released: ** ** ** ** Necropolis (NG) ** ** EverQuest RPG Player's Handbook (EQRPG) September * September 2: Books released: ** Tribebook: Red Talons Revised (WTA) ** Hunter: The Moonstruck (HTR) ** Relics and Rituals 2: Lost Lore (Scarred Lands) ** Games of Divinity (Exalted) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 2: Assamite (DAV fiction) ** * September 16: Books released: ** Serpent in the Fold (Scarred Lands) ** Exalted: Children of the Dragon (Exalted fiction) ** Darkest Heart (Borealis Legends) ** Ravenloft Gazetteer I (Ravenloft) * September 30: Books released: ** ** Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook (VAV) ** Heresies of the Way (KOTE) ** WTA/ ** ** ** Hunter: Fall From Grace (HTR) ** Calastia: Throne of the Black Dragon (Scarred Lands) ** Scarred Lands Gazetteer: Termana (Scarred Lands) ** ** Victorian Vampire Trilogy 1: A Morbid Initiation (VAV fiction) ** Dead God Trilogy 2: Forsworn (Scarred Lands fiction) ** Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook (DAM) ** Road of the Beast (DAV) October * Books released: ** Champions of Darkness (Ravenloft) * October 14: Books released: ** ** Caste Book: Night (Exalted) November * Books released: ** London by Night (VAV) ** Book of the City (WTA) ** Mage Storytellers Handbook Revised (MTAs) ** ** ** ** Tome of Horrors (NG) ** Clan Lasombra Trilogy 3: Sacrifices (VTM fiction) ** Dark Ages Clan Novel 3: Cappadocian (DAV fiction) ** Heroes of Light (Ravenloft) ** Requiem for a God (MP) * Aberrant: Underworld, the final book published for the Revised Storyteller System version of Aberrant, released as an ebook. * November 1: Released: ** WTA/ * November 11: Books released: ** Demon: The Fallen Rulebook (DTF) ** Exalted: The Lunars Rulebook (Exalted) * November 24: Released: ** * November 25: Books released: ** State of Grace (VTM) ** Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised (WTA) ** Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council (MTAs) ** ** The Serpent and the Scepter (Scarred Lands) ** Demon: Lucifer's Shadow (DTF fiction) ** Tribe Novel 7: Black Spiral Dancers & Wendigo (WTA fiction) ** Skreyn's Register: The Bonds of Magic (MP) ** EverQuest: Monsters of Norrath (EQRPG) ** December * Books released: ** Sunset Empires (KOTE/VAV) * December 9: Books released: ** ** ** ** ** ** * December 23: Released: ** Notes Cancelled Books ** ** ** **